Tier list/Archive
Legacy of the User Battle Force = Tier List #0 This tier list is Timson's first attempt at making one. Although Talia claims to have made it, she was simply jealous of Timson's 1337 skillz. In this list, Lily is included, even though she sits around and does nothing almost half the time. Most allies have not been measured sufficiently, resulting in a bias. *1st: Lily Wright *2nd: Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto *3rd: Mokou Fujiwara *4th: Reisen Udongein Inaba *5th: TKHM ::Katie (Kirby) *7th: Eria the Water Charmer *8th: Sakuya Izayoi *9th: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *10th: Marisa Kirisame *11th: BioMaverick OP *12th: Talia Wright *13th: Flandre Scarlet *14th: Remilia Scarlet *15th: Alice Margatroid *16th: Sosuke Aizen *17th: Suika Ibuki *18th: Reimu Hakurei ::Sanae Kochiya *20th: Youmu Konpaku *21st: Toshiro Hitsugaya *22nd: Rukia Kuchiki ::Rangiku Matsumoto *23rd: Aya Shameimaru *24th: Gold Starman *25th: Markus Trivian ::Ayumi Maizuka *27th: Kyogre / Marina Costa *28th: Manaphy / Mandy Clarke *29th: Pachirisu / Patrick Baudin *30th: Smeargle / Steven Hendriks *31st: Starmie ::Charizard ::Enker ::Punk ::Ballade ::BioMachine *36th: Angel ::Legend *38th: Malloy Quintus ::Kirby *40th: Hanni Haagii ::Shima Hinako ::Katniss Everdeen ::Katniss Clone Beta Tier List #1 In this list, notable drops and buffs include: *Aizen drops from 16th to 14th, which appears to be a buff if you haven't looked at the numbers - his position right now is about the same as 25th on the last tier list. This is due to a small nerf in his ''Kyoka Suigetsu'' Zanpakuto; its illusions are not as strong and a wider variety of characters can see through them. He also lost considerable power in Hado and Bakudo- for example, ''Kurohitsugi'' no longer OHKOes weak enemies. On the bright side, his Bankai has been buffed and his Zanpakuto does more damage, but overall, the nerfs overwhelm the buffs. *Gold Starman is bumped from 24th to 11th due to a buff in power and teleportation speed. *Yamamoto takes a huge drop, one of the largest in the entire list - he was 2nd on the previous tier list, but he is now 14th, due to his sluggish speed compared to top-tier competitors and his vulnerability to chain-grabbing. *Reimu and Marisa take a drop from 18th and 10th to 18th, which is about the same as 34th on the previous tier list. This is due to many enemies being able to handle swarms of danmaku and their very narrow movepools. *Sakuya dropped in the tier list, going from 8th to 18th along with her fellow Touhou characters Reimu and Marisa. Her narrow movepool disallows combos; more enemies are unaffected by her weak temporal and spatial powers, and she has terrible physical strength that is now easily exploited by higher-tier characters. *Katie also takes a large drop from 5th to 18th, the worst drop. Despite her large movepool, she simply does not have the speed to keep up with other enemies, as she is slow, and her default abilities are mediocre at best. She also takes an unusually large amount of damage from attacks due to being the lightest character in the tier list tied with Patchouli. *Katniss is bumped from 40th to 21st, which is quite a leap but not enough to justify her strength and viability. Her arrows have more accuracy and she is more proficient with weapons, but she has little control over anything else. *All of Thefallenangel407's characters have gotten a leap; unfortunately, they still linger in the lower tiers. It is also interesting to note that many characters did not get placed on the list, such as [[Malloy Quintus]]. Beta Tier List #1.5 There were major alterations, including the addition of [[Malloy Quintus]] and many other forgotten characters. This tier list is considered much fairer than the last one. In this tier list, notable drops and buffs include: *[[Marisa Kirisame]] has been raised to B Tier. *[[Satori Komeiji]] has dropped to A Tier, due to her inability to pull off combos without the help of her usual partner, [[Melanie Hatayama]], and the luck that her skills require. However, she is still able to read into an opponent and figure out their strategy beforehand, which made her drop just two spaces. *[[Melanie Hatayama]] claimed her own tier. '''Not yet added''' *[[Kogasa Tatara]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Maysilee Donner]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Rosemary (The Giver)|Rosemary]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Cirno]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Progressive Lady]] (Has not attacked) *[[State Farm Advertiser]] (Has not attacked) Beta Tier List #2 There aren't any notable events except the addition of [[Cirno]] and almost every character missing that was included in Tier List #0. '''Not yet added''' *[[Kogasa Tatara]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Maysilee Donner]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Rosemary (The Giver)|Rosemary]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Progressive Lady]] (Has not attacked) *[[State Farm Advertiser]] (Has not attacked) *[[Youmu Konpaku]] (Time restraints) *[[Aya Shameimaru]] (Time restraints) *[[Kyogre (Pach Team)]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Manaphy (Pach Team)]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Pachirisu (Pach Team)]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Smeargle (Pach Team]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[RKN Series]] (Time restraints) *[[Pokemon Team (Starman)]] (Time restraints) Real Tier List #1 '''This is the current tier list.''' There aren't any notable events except the addition of [[Cirno]] and almost every character missing that was included in Tier List #0. '''Not yet added''' *[[Kogasa Tatara]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Maysilee Donner]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Rosemary (The Giver)|Rosemary]] ([[Too Low ST]]) *[[Progressive Lady]] (Has not attacked) *[[State Farm Advertiser]] (Has not attacked) *[[RKN Series]] (Placeholder does not apply to teams, picture needed) *[[Pokemon Team (Starman)]] (Placeholder does not apply to teams, picture needed) Tier List #2 This is one of the most massive overhauls of the tier list possible. Almost every character was re-placed in a more fitting position according to the performance of these characters in the newest arcs. As the metagames are established, Bleach and Dragon Ball have lost focus, and new strategies have been developed combining metagames in a logical way. [[User:X pro|X]]'s characters have also been removed upon request until the screen time is sufficient enough for him to allow his characters to be placed. That being said, [[Too Low ST]] is now a rather invalid reason for one not to be placed, as they could be rearranged later. '''A to-do list''' *[[Kogasa Tatara]] *[[Pokemon Team (Starman)]] (Placeholder does not apply to teams, picture needed) *Individual [[Platinum Knights]] (currently listed under "Red suplexknight's characters") *[[Jennifer Baldwin]] *[[Celia Amberly]] Tier List #2.5 A quick revision on '''4/30/2011''' removed all irrelevant characters and all deceased characters and made way for some newcomers. '''A to-do list''' *[[Kogasa Tatara]] *[[Pokemon Team (Starman)]] (Placeholder does not apply to teams, picture needed) *Individual [[Platinum Knights]] (currently listed under "Red suplexknight's characters") *[[Jennifer Baldwin]] *[[Celia Amberly]] Tier List #3 '''Editor's Comments''' Whew! No more can be said except "huge revamp." From now on, the traditional format will be dropped for a "list" format. What's changed? The most major changes are that all the godmode-style characters have been removed. This means that non-GM characters finally get a chance to feel what it's like to be in SS tier! Say hello to our new chart leader, [[Satori Komeiji]]. In terms of movement, '''[[User:Red suplexknight|Red suplexknight]]''' and '''[[User:Starman125|Starman125]]''' are way ''up'', and '''[[User:MarioJR|MarioJR]]''', better known as '''Maxxime''', is way ''down'' with [[Tim Martin]], but maintains a steady tier position with his new character [[Maxime Ward]]. New to the tier list, '''[[User:Yellowkirby64|Yellowkirby64]]''' demonstrated quite weak attributes for each of his OC's characters as well as his adopted character Greg Heffley, and three of his characters have taken the GEICO Advertiser's throne of being doomed to last forever. The tier list is still fresh and changing, so be sure to check back next time! '''To-Do List''' *[[Pokemon Team (Starman)]] (Placeholder does not apply to teams, picture needed) *Individual [[Platinum Knights]] (currently listed under "Platinum Knights") *[[Jennifer Baldwin]] *[[Celia Amberly]] REAL Tier List #3 '''Editor's Comments''' FINALLY, DONE. I got rid of colors, typing, and tiers. I'll post the tier numbers later. It's annoying having to edit the tiers manually from the tier list, and the typing bar takes up tons of space. '''Summary''' There have been a ton of changes to list itself, starting with the first ever new entry at #1 - [[The Nightbird]]. Going with the rest of the Top 10, Sinspawn, Bio, Talia, and Remilia enforce their positions as top 5. Timson jumps 9-6. Starman roars 23-7; his huge spike in the list is followed by his activity and the way his style of fighting has changed; instead of being brute, heavy offense, it has mellowed out into passive offense and balance, which fits his character much better. Closing up the top 10 are Yamamoto, at #8; Goku, dropping 7-9 to #9; and finally, Cirno, dropping 6-10 to #10. The most notable drops are: Eria the Water Charmer falls 38-46 (due to inactivity,) Byakuya Kuchiki falls 24-33 due to not meeting meta standards, and the largest drop was Billy Mays, who stood tall in the 30-40 spots until this update, in which he dropped all the way to #48. The reason for this is the same as Byakuya's; he does not meet meta standards. The metagame has shifted from being attack-oriented to skill-oriented, and speed is very important, something Mays lacks. Notable rises are the aforementioned 23-7 jump from Starman. Rukia pulls ahead of her brother, rising 39-26; Slick, ironically, has the biggest jump, jumping 65-51. Bottom-tier contestants also rose, but that was due to the deletion of spaces on the list. Even with multiple unplaced characters, it has one less slot from the last update, 69 instead of 70. = A World Without Music